Love
by Ichikawa soma
Summary: pertemuan yang aneh membuat Sakura merasa bahwa dunia yang huni oleh Sasuke membuat dirinya mengecap Sasuke sebagai sosok yang aneh. mau tahu? reading minna
1. Chapter 1

Haiiiii….. Rien datang lagi dengan Fict baru.

Entah kenapa muncul ide ini, dari pada terbuang sia-sia lebih baik Rien publish.

Maaf juga jika Fict ke dua Rien ini ide pasaran T,T.

OOC, OU, TYPO dan segala macam yang buruk mungkin ada disini.

Maklum Rian masih Newbie, jadi tolong komentarnya.

Dan untuk Fict pertama "Can You Hear" kapan-kapan saja Updatenya.

Gomeeeennnn.

Maafkan Author yang agak ngebleng ini.

OK! dari pada banyak bacot gak karuan lebih baik baca cerita ini saja dulu.

.

.

.

Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto, Rien hanya pinjam. Bahkan jika aku memohon dan sujud, aku yakin gak akan di berikan

OK! Happy Reading.

.

.

.

.

Keberatan!

Aku benar-benar ingin meledak! Memangnya salah kalau seorang gadis yang tidak mengerti apa yang namanya cinta harus di CAP seperti anak kecil yang gampang di bodohi? Yang benar saja.

Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak terlalu mengerti dengan cinta. Bukan karena tidak pernah merasakannya, yapi bagaimana ya cara menjelaskannya.

Pokoknya masa bodoh dengan hal yang seperti itu. Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu. Titik!. Aku akan menjalani kehidupanku dengan caraku sendiri, persetan apa kata orang nantinya.

Dan disinilah hari-hari perubahan besarku. Aku tak tahu ini perubahan baik atau buruk, ada sesuatu yang terasa berbeda . sangat berbeda.

Seolah tiba-tiba mendadak begitu saja. Sontak membuatku binggung bukan kepalang.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis berumur dua puluh dua tahun ini terlihat lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Dia selalu memiliki pandangan yang berbeda dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia tidak menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang wanita, tapi dia menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau duduk di sini?"

"Sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Darimana saja kalian?" Sakura menutup buku besarnya dan meletakkan di atas buku-bukunya yang lain. Dia menatap dua sahabatnya yang tengah duduk di depannya. Ino dan Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis berambut panjang yang selalu malu dan terbata ketika berbicara saat harus berhadapan dengan orang baru ia kenal. Mata violetnya selalu terlihat sayu, sepertinya mata itu selalu menunjukkan kalau dia adalah seorang yang lemah dan selalu hidup dalam ketakutan. Tapi tahukah kau jika seorang Hinata bisa menjadi sesosok orang yang tidak terduga. Misalnya saja saat murid-murid enggan memotong ayam, Hinata lah satu-satunya murid yang berani memotong seekor ayam tanpa perasaan takut. Kadang Hinata seperti mempunyai kepribadian ganda.

Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang panjang dengan kuncir rambutnya yang menjulang tinggi dan tentunya selalu berpenampilan sexy. Dia seorang gadis yang selalu melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan jangan sekali-kali mengajaknya pertengkar mulut, karena gadis Yamanaka ini pintar mengolah kata. Mulutnya bahkan lebih tajam dari pisau dapur.

"Kau sudah membuat keputusan, Sakura?" Tanya Ino. Sakura menatap ke dua temannya, tatapan matanya tajam tegas seperti sudah menjelaskan jawabannya tanpa harus membuka mulutnya.

"Ya, aku tidak akan datang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino memastikan

"Aku malas menghadiri acara yang mengharuskan memakai pakaian yang bahkan tidak ku suka." Protes Sakura menolak dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

"Bu-bukankah sebagai seorang gadis kita w-wajib memakai sebuah gaun, Sakura-chan" Ino tersenyum mendengar pembelaan dari Hinata.

"Ayolah jidat, jangan katakan kau tidak punya pasangan?"

"Aku bisa mengajak kakak untuk ikut denganku Ino cerewet." Tungkas Sakura. Sakura tersenyum menatap Ino dengan sedikit anggukan kecil. Setelah itu gadis pink itu meninggalkan teman-temannya menuju ke dalam karena sebentar lagi dia akan mengikuti kelas. Teman-temannyapun terdiam sebentar dan mengikuti Sakura.

-LOVE-

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kelas bersama ke dua temannya setelah menyelesaikan kelas yang di ikutinya. Mereka keluar menuju mobil Sakura dan masuk ke dalam. Hinata duduk di belakang, sedangkan Ino duduk di depan dengan Sakura yang mengemudi mobil. Sakura mengeluarkan mobilnya dari area parkir dan bergerak menuju jalan.

"Jidat, apa kau tak bisa cepat dari ini?" Ironi Ino.

Sakura menoleh menatap Ino sekilas dengan mengangkat alisnya dan akhirnya tersenyum. "Apa kau perlu bertanya, Ino." Sakura sedikit memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya dan itu membuat ke dua temannya menghela nafas lega. "Bahkan Hinaya tak keberatan ketika aku mengemudi dengan cepat" Protes Sakura.

PLETAAKK!

"Ittaaiii… Sakit Ino Baka, apa yang kau lakukan" Gerutu Sakura sebal saat kepalanya di pukul Ino 'cukup' keras.

Ino tersenyum "tentu Hinata tidak akan keberatan, karena kuu memana sulit di beri tahu. Iya kan Hinata?" Tanya Ino menoleh menatap Hinata yang mengangguk. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum memandang sahabatnya Ino yang tiba-tiba menoleh keluar jendela. Sakura yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatian sahabatnya itu. Karena Sakura melihat senyum Ino yang mengenbang di wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Ino menoleh dan memperlihatkan wajah pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Ino menggeleng "tidak apa-apa"

Sakura menghentikan mobilnya saat tiba-tiba lampu berubah warnanya menjadi merah. Sepertinya Sakura tahu apa yang menarik perhatian sahabatnya itu. Sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti tepat di samping mobil Sakura dan Sakura Ino menatap seseorang yang ada di dalam mobil itu dengan mata berbinar.

Di sana ada tiga orang laki-laki, dengan pengemudi berambut hitam lagam yang mencuat kebelakang dan sebuah kaca mata hitamnya. Sedangkan di sampingnya ada lelaki berambut pirang jabrik seperti buah duren yang becaranya tanpa jeda sedari tadi. Dan satu lagi seorang yang menarik perhatian Ino, seorang laki-laki yang duduk di belakang dengan kepala keluar jendela.

Sakura pernah melihat laki-laki itu sebelumya beberapa hari yang lalu. Laki-laki itu adalah seorang super star kampus yang sangat di gilai dan di idolakan oleh kalangan perempuan. Mungkin Ini mulai tertarik dengan salah satu di antara mereka.

"Kau menyukai salah satu dari mereke, Ino?" Tanya Sakura to the poin

"Aku? Tadak untuk saat ini" jawab Ino tanpa ada keraguan dari kata-kata yang di ucapkannya.

"Ak-aku piker Ino-chan menyukai laki-laki yang duduk di belakang itu. I-iya kan?" Tanya Hinata. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Ino terperanjat kaget.

"Te-tentu saja tidak" jawab Ino gugup. Sungguh pembohong yang buruk.

"Ohh… aku pikir Ino-chan menyukainya." Kali ini Ino diam tidak membalas apa pun yang Hinata ucapkan, dan tentu saja Sakura yang melihat gelagat aneh dari salah satu sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Lampu berubah warna, setelah itu mobil yang berada di samping Sakura berjalan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepatnya. Dan dalam hati Ino menyesali akan suatu hal. Bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang laki-laki.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam di kediaman Haruno. Terlihat, sekarang keluarga Haruno tengah menikmati aksi makan malamnya dengan damai. Dengan empat manusia yang kini duduk di meja makan dengan menu makanan yang sanggup meneteskan air liur.

"Bagaimana tawaran Ayah kemarin?"

"Tapi Ayah, Sakura tidak terlalu mengerti masalah perusahaan. Ayah bisa mengandalkan kakak," tolak Sakura sopan. "lagi pula Sakura akan bekerja di rumah sakit" sambungnya lagi.

"Yaa… kau memang keras kepala" Kepala keluarga Haruno tersenyum menatap anak gadisnya.

"Tiga bulan lagi kau akan mendapatkan gelar Sarjanamu sebagai seorang dokter, Sakura." Seru wanita setengah baya. Ibu Sakura.

"Tentu, itu terdengar sangat hebat. Aku sudah menanti hari itu sejak kecil." Haruno Ebisu kembali tersenyum. Ada binar kebanggaan di matanya saat menatap Sakura.

"Sebaiknya Ayah dan Ibu jangan terlalu memujinya, coba lihat, kepalanya semakin membesar." Ledek Sasori, kakak Sakura dengan cengiran kudanya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap tajam kakaknya itu dan sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Berharap bahwa kakaknya itu mengerti bahwa saat ini adik semata wayangnya tengah merajuk kesal. Tapi sepertinya yang di harapkan gadis berambut pink itu hanya sia-sia saja, pasalnya Sasori semakin menjahilinya dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Sakura semakin kesal dengan Sasori. Sedangkan Haruno Ebisu dan Haruno Rin tersenyum menanggapi aksi pertengkaran dua anaknya, hasil buah pernikahan mereka.

"Oh iya Sakura, Ibu baru saja mendapatkan kiriman bunga untukmu."

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Mungkin dari Rock Lee sih alis tebal bermata bulat yang tingkahnya aneh itu." Tawa Sasori mengelegar ketika menerka siapa pengirim bunga mawar kepada Sakura.

PLETAAAAKKK!

Sakura memukul kepala Sasori 'cukup' keras. Buktinya Sasori menggeram menahan sakit karena ulah adiknya. Sakura. Sakura menggerutu semakin kesal, tapi apa yang kakaknya ucapkan memang benar. Kiriman bunga itu memang dari Rock Lee.

"Apa dia temanmu?" Sakura mengelap mulutnya dan menatap Ayahnya.

"Sakura pernah satu kelas dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi Sakura tak terlalu mengenalnya.

"Sepertinya alis tebal itu menyukai adik ku" terang Sasori dengan gaya berfikir. "Ayah… Ibu… sepertinya kalian akan segera mendapat menantu dengan segera." Lanjut Sasori. Dah perkataannya tadi sukses membuat Aura di sampingnya terlihat mencekam. Karena tentu saja Sakura tak mengindahkan ucapan kakaknya.

"SASORIIIIIII…" Habis sudah kesabaran yang di miliki Haruno Sakura. Lihat saja mimiknya yang sedang marah, bahkan gadis itu berteriak memanggil kakaknya tanpa embel-embel 'kakak' di depannya. Meskipun umur mereka hanya terpaut tiga tahun tapi jangan salahkan Sakura jika ia hanya menyebut kakaknya hanya Sasori.

Sasori tertawa menanggapi kemarahan Sakura yang di tunjukkan padanya, seolah hal ini sudah terbiasa olehnya. Memang, pada kenyataanya Sakura selalu bersikap seperti itu hanya di depan keluarganya saja. Tapi berbeda lagi jika di luar rumah. Sakura cenderung tenang dan santai menghadapi apapun itu masalahnya.

Dan sepertinya acara makan malam hari ini berakhir seperti malam-malam sebalumnya. Malam yang menyebalkan untuk Sakura tentunya.

Setelah makan malam selesai dengan keributan yang luar biasa antara Sasori dan Sakura, kini gadis berambut pink itu menuju ke kamar tidurnya. Alisnya mengerut semakin dalam, sepertinya Sakura masih marah dengan ucapan Sasori meskipun Sasori sudah meminta maaf terhadapnya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memakirkan mobilnya di area parkir, dia keluar dan berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung Universitasnya. Sakura selalu berjalan dengan tatapan mata lurus ke depan, bibirnya dia kunci. Matanya akan berubah saat dia melihat orang yang di kenalnya. Sakura berlenggok anggun dan penuh rasa kharisma, tidak sedikit pula mahasiswa yang menatapnya dengan kagum akan kecantikan yang ia miliki. Bahkan di balik jidatnya yang lebar itu terdapat kejeniusanyang luar bias.

"Sakura"

Sakura menoleh kea rah suara yang dating dari taman dekat area parkir. Ke dua sahabatnya sedang duduk di kursi taman itu. Mereka melambaikan tangannya kea rah Sakura. Sakura akhirnya berjalan mendekati mereka. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang sedang duduk di tempat itu, sepertinya mereka tengah menikmati matahari musim panas.

"Hai… Ino, Hinata." Sakura duduk bersama teman-temannya yang sedang menikmati es krim.

"Sakura-chan mau es krim?" tawar Hinata.

Sakura meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja dan menatap Hinata yang hari ini terlihat sedikai aneh. Mata gadis itu terlihat binggung dan sepertinya gelisah.

"Hinata, ada apa dengan mu?"

"Sepertinya kau tak bisa menolonnya, Sakura" Kata Ino sambil memakan es krim

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti "Kenapa?"

"Hinata terjangkit Virus yang berbahaya" ungkap Ino serius. Sedangkan Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Jangan bercanda Ino-pig" sepontan Sakura meneriakki Ino dan menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Benarkah yang di katakana Ino, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura memastikan. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sakura dan menganguk pelan

Ino tertawa melihat reaksi yang di perlihatkan Hinata barusan. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat Ino yang tertawa keras semakin kesal. Bukannya membantu permasalahan Hinata, tapi Ino sahabatnya itu tetawa semakin keras.

"Apa sih yang sedang kau tertawakan. Dengar, Hinata sedang terjangkit Virus, dank au dengan mudahnya tertawa di saat seperti ini. Sebenarnya kau itu sahabat Hinata atau bukan Ino" teriak Sakura. Bahkan ia lupa dimana ia sekarang. Bukannkah hal seperti ini bisa membuatnya malu?

"Jidat, Hinata memang terjangkit Virus. Tapi, virus yang Hinata derita bukanlah virus yang seperti kau bayangkan" cenggo, Sakura menerima penuturan dari sahabatnya itu tidak mengerti. "iya kan Hinata?" sambung Ino yang pendapat respon Hinata dengan senyum malu.

"Jadi, virus apa yang Hinata Derita?"Tanya Sakura penuh selidik

"Hinata terjangkit virus yang di namakan virus CINTA

"Oh... Baiklah, aku akui aku memang tidak begitu paham bahkan tidak terlalu mengerti apa itu cinta, tapi aku juga tidak sebodoh yang kalian kira." sunggut Sakura marah yang hanya di tanggapi cekikikan dari Ino. Sedangkan Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya itu.

Seketika itu mata Hinata terlihat semakin berbinar ketika ia melihat tiga sosok laki-laki yang berjalan ke arah taman. Sakura sempat melihat binar mata itu walau hanya sekilas, dan hal itu membuat Sakura kembali menatap Hinata dan setelah itu mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Dan Ohhhh... Apa yang di dapatkan oleh gadis bersurai pink itu?

"Siapa nama laki-laki itu?" tanya Sakura, Ino langsung menoleh. Sedangkan Hinata menatapnya semakin malu dengan wajah seperti buah cery.

"Jangan bercanda Sakura, semua orang juga tahu siapa ke tiga lelaki itu."

"Aku... Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya. Kalau tak salah mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto dan Katsuhi Sai, kalau aku tak salah ingat." ucap Sakura dengan pose berfikir keras mengingat nama mereka satu persatu.

"Ya... Mereka bertiga kan seorang superstar di Universitas ini." Terang Ino antusias dengan senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang mereka Ino-pig."

"Jangan keterlaluan, Sakura. Semua gadis menginginkan salah satu dari mereka."

"Aku tahu, seperti halnya kau dan Hinata. Benarkan ?" pernyataan Sakura barusan sukses membuat mereka terdiam sekatika. Pasalnya, yang di katakan Sakura memang benar. Dan benar-benar kena sasaran... Lihat saja, bahkan Ino yang terkenal selalu menang dalam suatu perdebatan kini terlihat diam membisu hanya karena ucapan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum menang, karena untuk pertama kali ini ia bisa mengalahkan Ino.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak su-suka dengan Sai." Sakura semakin menyeringai lebar, yang Sakura ingat, ia sama sekali tadak pernah sekalipun menyebutkan salah satu nama laki-laki yang Ino sukai. Sedangkan Ino yang baru menyadari ucapannya itu semakin merasa malu karena ke cerobohannya sendiri. Benar-benar kalah! Dan untuk kali ini ia mengakui kekalahannya.

Sakura tertawa, "sudah ku duga, waktu itu yang kau lihat adalah adalah laki-laki itu kan?" selidik Sakura penuh tanya. Ino memalingkan wajahnya menghaindari tatapan intimidasi dari sahabatnya. Sakura. "Kau pikir aku akan tertipu semudah itu" Hinata yang sedari terdiam kini terlihat sedang menahan tawa melihat ke dua temannya sedang asyik saling membantah.

"Dan kau Hinata" Hinata tersentak begitu Sakura memanggil namanya. "kau juga menyukai laki-laki itu bukan?" Sakura menolea ke arah laki-laki itu dan sedikit mengangkat dagunya guna menunjuk.

"A-ano... Kenapa Sakura-chan bisa tahu dengan mudah." tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Reaksi kalian terlihat dengan sangat jelas, aku sudah cukup lama mengenal kalian dengan sangat baik. Bukan salah ku jika aku dengan mudah mengetahuinya." ungkap Sakura datar. "Dan aku rasa mereka cukup tampan" lanjutnya santai

"Bingo! Bahkan seorang Haruno Sakura juga mengakui jika mereka adalah orang yang tampan." kata Ino dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Tapi laki-laki yang bergaya pantat ayam itu terlihat mengerikan dengan anting-anting di telinganya."

Ino terperangah mendengar kata mengerikan itu, menurut gaya jaman sekarang mempunyai anting adalah hal yang biasa di kota modern seperti ini. Bahkan masih lebih banyak lagi yang dari itu.

"AStaga Sakura... Itu terlihat keren, tidakkah kau tahu itu ciri khas darinya. Dia begitu berkharisma." Sakura menoleh menghadap Ino dan menarik bibirnya sambil mengangkan alisnya heran.

Mata Sakura sekilas melihat ke arah laki-laki itu, dia duduk dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan dua temannya. Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya duduk diamdan matanya fokus ke depan, entah apa yang ia lihat. mata hitamnya tajam seperti ada sesuatu yang hebat yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Dia seperti bisa melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa di lihat oleh orang lain dan dia seperti hidup di dunianya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Fyuuuuuhhhh#usap kerinagat. Akhinya Rien hanya bisa mengetik sampai disini. Otak Rien ngadat di tengah jalan. Semoga kalian semua mau membaca Fict ABAL ini.

Dan maaf jika banyak banget Typo yang berkeliaran di mana-mana. Maklum, Rien masih Newbie.

Kritik dan Saran saya terima denagan senang hati, jika ada yang ingin ngeFlame tolong dengan kata-kata yang halus yaaaa….

Akhir kata minta R.E.V.I.E.W….. #kiss


	2. Chapter 2

Haiiiiiii… balik lagi bersama, Rien. Hahahaha

Ada yang merindukan Fict ini gak yaaa! #nangis pojokan.

Ok, mungkin Rien agak telat update Fict ini. Yaaa…. Entah kenapa kok akhir-akhir ini malassss banget update. Ishhh…. Bukan hanya update, tapi Rien juga mulai malas baca Fanfict #curhat dikit.

Untung cerita ini masih bisa di selamatkan. Karena jujur saja, Rien pundung banget akhir-akhir ini.

Ide crita gak ngalir-ngalir… rasanya seperti ketiban batu raksasa. Wkwkkwkw #lebay

Baiklaaahhhh…. Daripada banyak bacot, mending kalian baca Fict abal dari Rien.

.

.

WARNING!

Segala macam kerusakan ada di sini. Typo, OOc, OU, dll. Jika kalian masih mau selamat(?) cukup dengan menutup Fict ini. Hehehehe

.

.

.

.

Yaa…. Seperti itulah tabiat seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Selalu terlihat penuh tandan tanya. Dia seperti mempunyai dunianya sendiri tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemaninya. Apakah hal seperti itu tidak membosankan? Mungkin sebagian orang akan merasa jenuh atau bahkan hidup mereka merasa monoton. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke, entah kenapa dia selalu terlihat seperti orang yang selalu hidup di dunianya sendiri. Maka tidak heran juga, jika kebanyakan perempuan sangat penasaran dengan dirinya.

Untunglah, masih ada dua teman karibnya –Naruto dan Sai- yang sangat tahu bagaimana tingkah dan peri laku yang ada di dalam diri Sasuke. Benar-benar ke ajaiban yang luar biasa. Keajaiban yang bahkan tidak di mengarti oleh berbagai orang. Bagaimana mungkin, mereka bias berteman dengan seseorang yang bahkan jarang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Menggelikan!

"Sebenarnya dia seorang musisi. Aku pernah beberapa kali membaca namanya di beberapa album yang ku beli" terang Ino dengan raut memuji yang sangat ketara di balik wajahnya yang cantik.

Hinata dan Sakura terperanjat mendengarnya, dia, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang musisi? Wooowww…. Sapertinya terlihat sangat mengujutkan. Mengingat kepribadiannya yang sangat berbalik dengan statusnya.

"Dia terlihat se-seperti penyanyi, Rock"

Sakura hanya mendengarkan percakapan sahabatnya, meski pada awalnya ia enggan mengikuti arus pembicaraan ini, tapi pada akhirnya rambut bersurai pink itu mulai tampak tertarik dengan alur pambicaraan ini.

"Tapi bagiku ia tetap terlihat aneh dengan anting-anting yang berada di telinganya. Dan aku yakin, jika dia juga punya banyak beberapa wanita. Orang seperti dia memang begitu kebanyakan." Sakura tersenyum dan menata bukunya. Entah arti dari senyuman itu, dan hal itu langsung membuat Ino dan Hinata menatap sakura tak mengerti.

Sebelum Sakura pergi meninggalkan taman, Sakura melihat ke tiga laki-laki itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman. Menurut pengelihatan Sakura saat ini, ia merasa bahwa ke tiga laki-laki itu laksana artis super stars. Terbukti dengan teriakan yang di lontarkan oleh beberapa wanita yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Haaaahhh…. Menyebalkan. Batin Sakura

Apalagi gelagat Sasuke, hal itu benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa jengkel. bagaimana tidak, Sasuke bahkan tidak mengindahkan teriakan yang di tunjukkan untuk dirinya. Ia bahkan dengan acuhnya melewati mereka dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi seperti ke dua orang temannya. Naruto dan Sai.

.

.

#RIEN#

.

.

Kursi itu masih tidak berubah seperti saat terakhir Sakura dan ke dua temannya –ino dan Hinata- duduk disana. Tepat beberapa hari yang lalu,dia mendapat sebuah kabar yang mengejutkan dari temannya itu. Dan itu sungguh di luar dugaannya. Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu bias terjadi, hmmm….

Suasana hari itu sama seperti hari ini. Ada banyak orang yang duduk di taman dengan cahaya matahari yang bersinar cerah. Tapi ada satu perubahan di sana, memang bukan sesuatu yang special, hanya saja pemandangan itu berhasil menarik perhatian dari seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda ini.

Di sana. Di salah satu tempat duduk itu, terlihat seorang laki-laki tengah duduk sendiri dengan mata terpejam. Seolah-olah kehangatan matahari merasuk ke dalam ekspresi datar, dan menulikan telinganya. Apa ia tidak mendengar jeritan wanita-wanita yang berada disana? Pikrr Sakura heran.

Tapi memang begitulah karakter yang di miliki oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang seperti mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Laki-laki yang menurut Sakura lebih aneh dengan Rock Lee. Tapi jika membicarakan tentang Rock Lee, bagaimana ya, nasib bungah yang ia kirimkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin Sakura membuangnya, atau bahkan ia memberikannya pada seseorang. Yaaa… itu sih terserah Sakura mau di apakan bunga pemberian dari laki-laki beralis tebal bermata bulat itu.

Sakura menatap ke dua temannya yang sedang terdiam dengan buku-buku mereka. Tapi Sakura tahu, kalau bukan itu yang ,ereka lihat. Melainkan sebuah foto laki-laki yang kini menjadi rotasi dalam hatinya. Sakura menghela nafas, lalu menggeleng kan kepalanya perlahan.

"Kalau kalian tetap menyukai mereka, aku tak akan mengganggu keputusan kalian." Kata Sakura menggambil buku-bukunya, "akan tetapi, mereka tetaplah orang yang 'aneh' di mataku" ucap Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan ke dua temannya dalam keheningan.

#REIN

Sakura menuju lokernya untuk memasukan buku-buku yang di bawanya. Dia bejalan menuju ke perpustakaan saat tiba-tiba di lihatnya seorang laki-laki berjalan dari ujung koridor menuju ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu adalah seseorang yang sangat 'aneh', meskipun ketampanan dan karisma yang di miliki oleh seorang Sasuke tidaklah bisa di tampik dengan mudah. Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Dia berjalan seolah-olah hanya dirinyalah yang berada di tempat itu. Mata itu tajam menatap sesuatu di depan sana, tapi tiba-tiba mata itu mengalihkan fokusnya. Sekarang mata tajam itu menatap sepasang mata hijau yang sedang menatapnya.

Sakura tertegun. Mata tajam itu sepaerti menusuk ke dua manik matanya. Mata itu seperti mengunci matanya untuk tetap menatap mata tajam itu. Sakura meremas jari-jarinya dan gerakan itu membuatnya sadar untuk melepaskan diri dari tatapan mata tajam milik Sasuke. Sakura berhasil mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedetik kemudian Sakura merasakan gerakan angin dan debaran jantung dalam dirinya saaat dia berpapasan denagn laki-laki itu. Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki itu menjauh di belakangnya.

.

Sakura menata bukunya setelah selesai membaca buku di perpustakaan. Dia menatap sekeliling , mata hijaunya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya dapat menatap buku-buku yang tertata rapi, menatap langit-langit yang anggun dengan ketinggiannya. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan merasakn kedamaian di tempat itu.

"Sakura." Sakura menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"haii" ucap seseorang.

.

.

.

Akkhirnyaaaaaa…. Bisa update juga. Meskipun dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau. Mungkin di cerita ini sedikit abal dan agak tidak hmmmm…. Apa ya? Pokoknya aneh#plak

Okelah… Rien hanya butuh penyemangat. Silahkan review.

Peluk cium, Rien


End file.
